Beautiful
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: "Tobirama-san?" The small pinkette questioned slowly, blinking a few times before raising a brow and looking from his outstretched hand to his slightly exasperated face. He just sighed. "Take it, it's for you."


Tobirama had become rather fond of the small pinkette.

She was different, outspoken and exciting, and so very powerful.

The first time he'd seen her in battle, the white haired man's breath had caught in his throat, and his red eyes hadn't been able to leave her form as she danced across the field.

Death, destruction and raw unadulterated _power_ had radiated from her petite body. And at the same time, the bright glow her small hands gave brought life and relief to all those she passed by, her palms resting on them briefly as she healed and continued on her way.

Her pink hair danced around her face, large green eyes staring him down as she made her way over, the last of their enemies having fallen to Konoha's shinobi. She stalked up to his still body, looking up at him as she lay a hand on his lower arm.

She was so very small compared to him, so delicate and fragile.

She smiled, and he felt his chest tighten just slightly as her eyes crinkled, her soft music like voice filling the air, caressing his ears lightly as his brother boasted in the background.

"Nidaime-sama, are you going to let me heal your shoulder now, or are you going to put up a fuss like Naruto's father?"

* * *

He'd gotten used to seeing her around the tower, running errands for Tsunade or reporting in after a mission, sometimes even just coming to visit everyone to say hello.

Her little smiles and waves had quickly become the highlight of his day, especially since he and the other resurrected Kage were restricted to the village until a much later date.

No missions, no paperwork or Kage duties, nothing to keep himself occupied except training and his thoughts.

And her.

Sakura Haruno, as the pinkette had introduced herself once everything had calmed down, was an interesting young woman.

She was...soft. Emotional and driven to action by her sentiments, very different from the shinobi he used to have under his command.

She was rash, she had a temper and she was the kindest person he'd ever truly met.

"Good morning Nidaime-sama!"

"Haruno-san."

* * *

Sakura Haruno was as alluring as she was odd to him, and Tobirama couldn't fault himself for his interest in her.

Her subtly curved body and the way her hips swung as she walked, the interest she showed in his jutsu development, the way she could talk to him and_ understand_ his thought process.

The way she could throw him off guard and wrap him around her every word with little more than a soft smile and the right comment.

He...he very much liked it.

She was unlike any woman he'd ever met before.

"Good morning Nidaime-sama! How is your day going so far, still bored out of your mind?"

"Tobirama."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Tobirama, Nidaime is too formal."

"Okay...Tobirama-san."

* * *

His brother was immature and could be a pain in his side, but he was also the person Tobirama trusted the most in this world.

When everything else was shifting, moving and changing, he could always count on his older brother to stay the same- to be the same.

So when he needed advice in this new and confusing time, the brunette was the first one he turned to.

"...Are you _serious_?"

"Brother, don't you start-"

An exaggerated grin and happy tears were all the white haired man got in return, his older brother rambling on about how he was _'so happy'_ and how _'his little brother was finally growing up and noticing women!_'

Tobirama just sighed and started to stand, his faint glare sobering his brother as the older man quietened his laughter.

"Okay, I'm sorry alright?" The brunette let out one last chuckle before sitting straighter in his seat, looking to his silent white haired brother with a serious expression. "Are you certain?"

"I would not have come to you otherwise."

"Blunt as ever...Oh dear, I have a lot of work to do."

"Work?"

"Little brother," Hashirama leaned forward slightly, one hand raising to rest on the blue wearing man's arm in mock sympathy. "What do you know about wooing women?"

"..."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Tobirama-san?" The small pinkette questioned slowly, blinking a few times before raising a brow and looking from his outstretched hand to his slightly exasperated face.

"Take it, it's for you."

"Oh..." She tentatively reached out and lightly pulled the large rose from his grasp, a small blush on her cheeks as she smiled slightly, her eyes leaving his to look to the side in shyness.

He'd never seen her like this before.

"Thank you very much."

He quite liked it.

* * *

The days continued on like this, and slowly, his little gestures became the norm.

A flower here, a kind word there, even a small sliver of contact between the two.

He was learning to express himself in a way he'd never done so before and as odd as he found it, her reaction was all he could have wished for.

He could have done without her overprotective idiotic teammate though.

"Oi Bastard! Will you quit hitting on Sakura-chan already!"

"No."

The blond sputtered in indignation and glared at the stoic man, Hashirama shaking his head in exasperation in the background.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It's hard to believe that people want you to be the next Hokage."

Tobirama just watched him sputter and hiss, the fuming boy amusing him greatly.

"I _WILL _BE, I'M ALREADY IN TRAINING!"

"_I _didn't vote for you."

* * *

"Tobirama...-san, what are you-"

"You can drop the -san if you'd like, I quite like the sound of my name falling from your lips actually..."

"_EH?!"_ The girl turned red and Tobirama had to smirk, one of his hands lifting to lightly brush a strand of hair behind her ear. At her stutter his hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb absent-mindedly stroking her skin as he leaned down slightly, face moving closer to hers as she clutched her paperwork to her chest.

"You're very lovely Sakura-san..." He ignored Hashirama face-palming in the background, the brunette having been spying on them from a room in the hall. "Would you do me the honour of escorting me to dinner tonight?"

"I-I-"

"...Please?"

"...I'd be...I'd be honoured. No one's ever asked me to dinner before, I'm sorry for that, I just didn't know how to react."

"A shame really, you deserve to be treated like a Queen."

Tobirama couldn't help but be happy about it though.

He was the first to ever take this beautiful woman out, and he was looking forward to every moment he got to spend with her tonight.

* * *

She was beautiful, all dressed in black, her subtle curves being hinted at with each movement her hips made.

He'd had trouble looking away in the beginning, but he was a gentleman, he knew how to treat a woman with respect.

He was left breathless during their entire dinner, drawing blanks on what to do next, on what Hashirama had tried to drill into his mind over these last few weeks.

But she had enjoyed herself-or so she'd said as he walked her to her door, arms linked as she looked up at him with that lovely smile.

Those bright green eyes...so soft, so open...

Just _begging_ him to-

His lips were brushing hers before he even realised he'd moved, one of his hands gently gripping her chin, tilting her head so he could reach her mouth.

She was so very small compared to him...

His head tilted to the side as his other arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to his tense body as she lightly gripped the fur of his coat and tried to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him better.

He pulled back just as suddenly, his breath lapping at her face as he shakily breathed out, his hooded eyes looking into her own, the red darkening with each glance he caught of her dark, plump lips.

"Sakura...will you let me court you?"

Her slightly damp lips pulled into a smile and he found himself grazing his own with his tongue, the faint taste of strawberry making him groan and rest his forehead against her own.

"I..._suppose_ I can allow that."

She was so wonderful...

So soft and emotional...

So open...

_His._


End file.
